Bringing Down The House
by Bells love Jazz
Summary: Bella is going to be bringing the Diva's back and falling along the way. DONE WITH Jaspers temptress :D
1. Chapter 1

Bringing Down The House

A/N: I don't own Twilight or the WWE. Hope you like this.

Me and Jaspers temptress have been throwing ideas around and this is what we came up with.  
Thank you Jaspers Temptress for giving me the idea and helping with this story. Your the best :D

Chapter One

She smiled as she looked around herself. Here she was finally after years of training and hard work. Nothing could have prepared her for the call from her cousin telling her that her chance was coming. Tonight she had one shot to show the world and the McMahon family that she knew what she was doing. Only a few people knew what was going down tonight. It made her smirk as she was going to finally show that bitch Nikki how to really fight.

She didn't get along well with the Bella Twins. It had not helped when she had heard them talking shit about her when she had visited her cousin a year ago. They didn't think she could fight and said she was nothing but a wannabe. Her cousin had said they were probably just messing around with her but she knew different. Not that she told him, after all he was married to one of them. They had been really close once but since he had gotten with Brie they only talked once every few months and then it was only a quick check in.

Nikki held up her title after she had just won her match against Paige. Paige had rolled out of the ring holding her middle. Nikki had really kicked her hard. It was as Brie got into the ring with her sister that their music suddenly stopped and someone else's started. (Fall Out Boy, My Songs know what you did in the dark) People looked around wondering who it was. A woman came out onto the stage with a smirk on her red lips. Her red top was covered by a black jacked that didn't have any sleeves. She wore fish-net gloves along with black shorts and ripped tights and red converse's.

She held up her fist to her chest before running full speed down to the ring and sliding in, jumping up and clotheslining both the Bella Twins when they came at her. Brie was up first holing onto the ropes. She gave another smirk before punching her and sending her flying over the ropes. She turned and saw Nikki trying to pull herself up. She walked over to her and sent a kick to her middle before using her foot to send her out of the ring as well. Looking down at the mat she saw the Divas championship their. The crowd were going wild as she bent down and picked it up sliding out of the ring next to the now upright Paige she lifted her arm and the title and the crowd just popped. They began to make their way back up the ramp and as they passed the Bella's she dropped the title on Nikki with a laugh. When they reached the top of the ramp they turned around again and held up Paige's hand again.

When they got back stage she couldn't help but laugh when she saw some of the superstars staring at her along with her cousin who looked shocked. He was shaking his head before coming forward and pulling he into a hug. "When did you get here? I thought you didn't start until next week." He pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I was meant to but there was a change. It seems Paige here needs a partner and I'm it." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. She went to talk again but was stopped when she heard a screech from behind her. Turning everyone watched as Brie and Nikki made their way over to them with murderous looks.

"What the hell are you playing at? You don't just come out there when you feel-"

"Great job Bella. Now you need to come up with some thing for Smackdown. The Bella's will come out on you with Daniel and Cena and just as they surround the ring your help will come ok?" Bella nodded but she could see the glares sent her way. As Stephanie and Triple H walked away Cena came round the corner at a run with a grin on his face and picked Bella up before swinging her around laughing.

"Girl you looked great out there." She couldn't help but laugh along with him. Growing up with her parents working here she had met and knew everyone, well everyone before her father had a knee injury and had to retire. Her mother hadn't wanted to quit and it had put a bit of a strain on their marriage and so they had sat down and talked before both saying goodbye. They still talked and got along fine. When she was still younger she spent the year with her father and summers with her still competing mother. Now her mother helped in the training of up and coming diva's. Bella hadn't asked her mother to train her but a couple of her old friends from when she was on tour with the WWE.

Her father was a great man and was always there for her. His friends in WWE were more like uncles and aunts. Her mother would sit with her when he had a fight and she wasn't ring side with him and cheer him on. He was called The original Ragin Cajun and her mother The British Bombshell. She loved when her mother put on her accent on. She hadn't lived in the UK for years but still went there at least once a year. When she was a child it was more so she got to know her family there but they'd fallen out over something stupid. She still wouldn't talk about it and said her only family now was her and her fathers side. She didn't mind as she got along better with them.

Vince had seen her in action a time or two and had given her a contract when she turned 21 but had her training more then having her on the show. That was were she had met Paige and a fast friendship had come not to soon after. Looking around herself now she knew that this was the life she wanted and would do anything to keep from falling down to just ANOTHER Diva. If she got her chance she was going to play with the big boys as well.

SMACKDOWN

It was the end of the night and Bella was waiting for her music to hit so she could get this over with. Well she didn't want it over with yet but she really wanted to know who was going to save her. She knew it was going to be a guy and they would most likely end up in a on-screen relationship. She got a nod from a crew member and waiting a second for her music to really start before walking out. She grinned before holding her arms up as the crowd cheered for her. Closing her eyes for a second to soak it up before she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and taking a mic in her hand.

"Hi-" The crowd screamed. She couldn't help but give a little laugh. She heard Michael Cole trying to figure out who she was and tried not to glare at him. She hated what he had done to JR. "I think I should tell you all who I really am first right?" They cheered more. "Well I'm a third-generation wrestler. Both my parents and my grand-father are well known in this world but for now we'll keep that to ourselves." She put her finger to her lip and tried not to laugh at the look of anger on Cole's face and the laugh that King let out. He was a great man and knew who she was but was keeping it to himself for a while. "Well by name is Isa Bell and I'm going to show you what a Real Diva is made of-" They cheered but it didn't last long as she was attacked from behind my the Bella Twins. Daniel and John held her arms as they carried on hitting her and some kicks just as they were setting up to do The Rack Attack music hit the speakers and Bella could just keep the smile fro showing on her face.

Dean Ambrose ran down to the ring along with Roman Reigns.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing Down The House

Chapter Two

A/N: I don't own Twilight or the WWE  
Me and Jaspers temptress have been throwing ideas around and this is what we came up with.  
Thank you Jaspers Temptress for giving me the idea and helping with this story. Your the best :D

SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN HARD BUT PLEASE DONT HATE ME

 _Recap_

 _"Well my name is Isa Bell and I'm going to show you what a Real Diva is made of-" They cheered but it didn't last long as she was attacked from behind by the Bella Twins. Daniel and John held her arms as they carried on hitting her and some kicks, just as they were setting up to do The Rack Attack music hit the speakers and Bella could just keep the smile from showing on her face._

 _Dean Ambrose ran down to the ring along with Roman Reigns._

She was being held up by Dean and Roman as they helped her to the back. Her ankle had taken the full weight of Danial and she wasn't about to make it hurt more and be out for longer. As they got back stage there was a medic waiting on them with a chair set up. She was helped by Dean and gave both men a small smile as the medic got down on her knees and began to look her ankle over.

"It's not broken thankfully but don't put any weight on it. Do you have a ride back to the hotel?" She was going to say that she'd ask her cousin but Roman beat her to it and offered his and Dean's servises. "Ok. When you get back get some ice on it that should help and wrap it up and put some gel on it to fight the pain. If it feels worse get straight to the hospital with it." With a sigh she started to get up but didn't make it before her cousin came running towards her with a look of horror on his face.

"I'm so sorry-" Before he could go on she gave him a glare and he slapped his mouth closed.

"It wasn't your fault ok? I didn't see you coming towards me. It was an accident, they happen. Just got to stay off it for a bit." He got down to her level and pulled her into a hug.

It was Dean who lifted her into his arms and took her to the car. She tried to protest but one look at his face and she shut up. Roman tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. This was the first time he had seen Dean act like this with any girl/woman. Shaking his head at them as they got into the car he wondered if he would survive this. She may have backed down on him carrying her but that didn't mean she had been quiet. They were now arguing about what to listen to on the ride to the hotel. This was going to be a long ride.

Bella sat on the plain wondering if the woman behind her even cared that her child was screaming and kicking someone's chair, her chair. Turning her head so she could look between the chair she saw the woman just sat there reading as her son carried on screaming. A chuckle to her left made her glare at one of her seat partners. Roman just looked at her with a smile and shook his head but nodded at the other side of her. "Just watch." He whispered into her ear. Dean didn't look any better then she did with the nosie. She didn't know what happened but the next thing he was up and talking in a low calm voice to the kid behind them. It made her smile and see him in a better light then what had been told to her. "He may come across as a real ass some times but he does have a soft side too." She smiled at Roman and nodded.

Dean sat back down with a sigh. She gave a giggle before putting her hand on top of his and giving it a little squeeze. As she went to take her hand back he lifted his and held onto it. She didn't pull away but looked up into his eyes and held his gaze. They held warmth and something else she couldn't put her finger on. It took the flight attendent to pull them apart when he asked if they wanted anything to drink. She elbowed Roman when he chuckled at them and Dean smirked at him.  
_

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her cousin along with John Cena ambushed Dean and Roman. She knew it wasn't scriped as she was meant to be with them for a promo in a minute. The camara man just stood there filming not knowing this was real. With a growl she came up behind her cousin and forsed him to turn around. He thought it was Roman so his fist went flying into her face. Bella went down with a scream and everyone stopped. Dean was the first to react and pushed everyone away from her and held her in his arms. He looked ready to kill. Roman now stood in front of them and growled at John and Danial. With a look of horror on their faces they took off.

The camara turned off and missed the way Danial looked back at Bella with a look of hurt and worry. He hadn't meant to hurt her but he throught she had been Roman. He just hoped she understood that and forgave him...soon.

"You ok there Bell?" Roman asked getting down to their level. Dean didn't look like he was going to let go just yet.

"I think so but my cheek sure as hell feels on fire." She said with a little chuckle before she winced when it hurt. Dean didn't look so happy. She could feel hot tence he was and wondered if her cousin would survive the night.

"Guys, I know that wasn't meant to happen and I fully intend to-" Roman shook his head before pulling Hunter to the side.

"How about you set us a match up. That way Dean will gets his anger out and some pay-back?" Hunter nodded with a smile. He checked on Bella before going to sort it all out. Bella was checked out and she was fine for her match against Nikki Bella. She knew this ws going to put pressure on her relahionship with Danial but she just couldn't understand why he'd do such a think. There just had to be a reason. There just had to be.

Everything was going fine. They had stayed on scriped but Bella could see that something was p. Nikki kept looking to the right of the bell area, like she was waiting for something. It was as Bella was setting up for her finisher the 'ISA BOMB' that she saw something come flying into the ring. The ref wasn't looking as he had been trying to get Brie off of the apron. Nikki jumped on what ever it was and the next thing she knew blood was running down her face.

Bella fell back holding her head in pain. The scream she let out got the ref's attention. He checked on her asking if she was ok and if she needed a medic. With a glare at Nikki she shook her head before standing up and removing the blooded hands from her head she charged at Nikki and took her down with a spare.

 _"Did you see that people? Maybe she's been taking lessons from Reigns. This could be it...yes Isa Bell takes the win. Buut she doesn't look to good."_

She stubbled out the ring but didn't turn her back on the ring. As she looked around at the fans she saw someone she couldn't believe running away from the time keeper area. With shock on her face she saw that the weapon that had been used as sitting on the ground in front of the ring. With a hand to her head again she walked into the back and right into Dean and Roman. Dean was being held back but stopped fighting when she came into sight. With one great tug he was free and helping her along to the medics.

He was asked to leave so they could get their work done. He had to be pulled out of the room by both Roman and Hunter who had come along not long after they got there. It was at least two hours before they were all let into see Bella in a foul mood.

"I'm sorry but you wont be able to fight like this Bella. Just take the next week and a half to recover then we'll see about claring you to get back in the ring." She glard before huffing and crossing her arms.

"Right I'll be sorting this out Bella don't worry, who ever helped her with this will also be punished. I think you should go home and rest. Ambrose here will be with you to make sure your ok and no aruging. If I don't send you Dean I see us having less superstars by the end of the week." He didn't look unhappy but still didn't look happy.

"Well I hope you like dogs" Bella said with a smirk.

TBC...

What do you think?


End file.
